


Home

by Rii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rii/pseuds/Rii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter where he lived, Kisame always knew that he'd never be able to go back home.<br/>Home was always gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Kisame liked to tell himself that he had left Mist before they had officially exiled him.

Yes, that's what he liked to tell himself.

The sort of "You can't fire me, I QUIT!" mentality, like you saw in the movies.

Well, it was better than the alternative.

Kisame still couldn't go home.

It wasn't like there was much to go back to, anyways. Kisame was a man with simple needs. Water, food. Somewhere to sleep.

But there was just... something about the place called "home" that was different.

You know?

It was that familiarity, that ability to practically navigate blind, knowing every turn by heart. The smell of salt, the grease of the food vendors. The creak of wooden bridges.

Home.

Kisame tried not to think about it too much. So that he wouldn't miss it.

So he found a new home.

Home was where Itachi was. 

Drinking, eating together. Sleeping.

The creak of wooden bridges, the smell of salt and grease, and the ability to navigate practically blind, knowing every shape by heart.

Kisame liked to tell himself that he had left Mist long before Mist had left him.

He couldn't even lie to himself when it came to Itachi.

  



End file.
